Thunderstalker
by Col.Foley
Summary: A brief descrption on my Old Republic Character.


_Ord Mantell_

Commander Tarvus ran his hand through his mustached face deliberately looking at the dossiers in front of him.

Which showed the service record of a particularly severe looking Bothan, his face peeled back in a vicious snarl.

"Don't they know to only send me humanoids, and humanoids that can actually do the job?" He threw the report down violently.

Aric Jorgan arched a surprised eyebrow at the antics of his fellow soldier. And while the two may not have actually served in the same unit it was vital to Republic intelligence that they get Havoc squad back up to full strength. Time permitting of course.

"You have to find someone." The officer smiled toothily at his fellow. "Someone to fill the gap left by the latest casualty."

"Says who?" Tarvus grunted.

"Republic intelligence believes that Havoc's mission, and continuing success, will be absolutely vital if we hope to turn the tide here not only on Ord Mantell but through the rest of the Galaxy at large in the middle of this…'cold war'."

"Right, so we have to get someone brand new in the mix just out of the blue and have he or her fill in some giant shoes?" Tarvus scoffed.

The man furrowed his brows. "You've done it before. By all reports you have done it dozens of times. People have died on you. Why the hesitation now?"

Tarvus blew out his cheeks. "I don't know. Guess I am getting sick of losing people to this struggle for pennies. Sick of putting up with people who want to kill me and then the Republic just turning around and questioning my methods. Sick of dying a little bit inside for a Government that seems to no longer care about me or what happens to the lives of the people it throws away."

"That sounds…"

"I am just venting steam don't worry." Tarvus snapped.

Jorgan wanted to press the issue but thought about it. _After all there are a lot of people to go through who could probably be a good candidate, keep the focus on the mission at hand._ The man realized.

"What about this one?" He asked picking up another file from the pile.

Tarvus picked it up and glanced at the title heading. "What kind of name is 'Thunderstalker'?" Tarvus sneered.

"I believe it is a call sign Commander." Jorgan pointed out.

"What, she has Special Forces experience?" Tarvus asked suddenly curious, peering at the screen and reading it carefully.

"Hmm, she has quite the record for someone who is not a permenant member of the Havoc Squad. Or any other Republic Special Forces operation. A lot of combat experience." Tarvus passed the file over to Jorgan so he could go read it for himself.

He finished in short order. "Impressive indeed."

Tarvus snorted, "I don't know."

Jorgan shot him a curious look, "She has extensive field experience. And though she is a rookie in such things she has been tracked by Special Forces and Republic command for a while now."

"Did you see the hair?" Tarvus wiggled his finger at the pad that Jorgan was holding.

Jorgan knew but gave the woman another look.

The picture screamed _sultry_ to him. Her hair was a long, deep, rich red color. About shoulder length, but thick one wing of it was covering her left eye concealing it almost entirely. She was looking off to the side and stretched along a couch in a lounge somewhere.

"So?" He finally said, figuring he knew where the Commander was going but looks alone wasn't everything.

"And that face, no scars, that much combat and she has no scars?"

"It says here that she took a blaster bolt to her helmet and part of it seared off part of her cheek. She has since had it cosmetically improved…for her deep cover mission that she just got back from."

"Which explains the hair?"

Jorgan nodded.

The file indicated that after her combat assignment on the boarder of Hutt Space, breaking up Pirate raids along the border and keeping the frontier safe while the Jedi were off playing nursemaid and licking their wounds. Not where she suffered her wounds that was on Bothawui. She was tapped by RIS for a long term mission within the organization of a Bounty Hunter who liked red headed, human, tall, women.

She had objected at first arguing it would take her away from her squad, but eventually she relented and took the assignment. She would spend the next six months in their company and eventually they were able to bring down the entire command structure of an imperial spy ring.

Now she was going through Havoc familiarization training and selection, and was a candidate for permanent assignment on Havoc Squad, or another similar unit.

While all this was going on Havoc had landed on Ord Mantell and had taken a casualty.

So now they needed a new recruit. And Jorgan was getting impatient.

"I think she probably has shaved her head back to a more proper standard." Jorgan pointed out. "Or she will."

Tarvus shrugged, "How did the Republic figure that a woman _that_ tall would make a good deep cover operative in the first place."

"Apparently the Bounty Hunter liked tallness and strength in his conquests." Jorgan bared his teeth.

"Well she is green. Despite her record."

"I agree, but we all get over our greenness only through experience. And she _does_ have an impressive record."

Tarvus looked unimpressed, and more importantly unconvinced.

"Fiercly loyal to her squad, the Republic, its ideals. Naturally inquisitive. A good marksman and infiltration specialist. Has a bit of a gambling problem it seems but she does at least keep it separate from her duties, unlike most people who have any kind of addiction. She is sharp, tactical, and may be on the fast track to being an officer."

"But she hasn't gotten there yet." Tarvus explained. "We don't know who she is all we have is a file number and a psychological recommendation. She is good, but is she good enough for Havoc, and is she good enough to last long enough to reach her full potential before she takes a blaster bolt to the head?"

"It's what we all sign up for." Jorgan pointed out. "To serve the Republic, she wants to, and there are few places better then Ord Mantell to do so and no squad better then Havoc squad?"

He shrugged, "I do not personally know her."

"We do not have the luxury…what's up with you? What is going on?"

His eyes widened. "Nothing."

Jorgan frowned.

"Fine, I doubt we will find anyone better and we certainly have not looking for three hours and we have that op to run. Go put the order out to bring her here on the first available transport."

"Yes sir."

**AN: **And now for something completely different. Well from my rescent exploits. Started playing TOR, created a trooper, decided to do a fic about her character. Been writing a lot of Mass Effect recently so…now for something completely different.

Anyways this is a rather interesting way to do a dossier for a new character. So here we go. All characters, concepts, and games belong to Bioware/ EA/ Lucas Arts


End file.
